


Big Brother, Big Sister

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: Gaia's Home [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Chance Meetings, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia and Ouranos, the great-grandparents of the gods, created an orphanage for other demi-gods. But unlike the camp, they are prepared for the war, more equipped to fight in monsters as well as live longer in the outside world. The people who are now in control of the orphanage are three siblings who are dream-children - children that are born to the world through the dream of a god and of a mortal.</p><p>Due to the meddling of the Fates, Percy meets his sort-of older half-brother, Alexander Moirae, through the "Big Brother Big Sister" project when he was only six. This gives him an advantage against Kronos and an extra ally to help protect the Camp. Let's see how the camp will react when they see the real personality of the sea-god's son as well as a secret community of other heros.</p><p>What's this? Luke is actually possessed by Kronos? And he's Percy's soul-mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Percy Jackson stories/film. I only own my OCs and my plot. So don't send the lawyers to sue me, please? Also, the title is the same as the "Big Brother Big Sister" association, I didn't know about them before and got my idea before finding out about it.

**Prologue:** what are dreams made of?

_"Mommy, what are dreams made of?" asked the little girl on a cold December night. Her bright, curly, brown hair shining by the firelight, her blue eyes sparkling with wonder and merriment that a four-years-old had._

_"That depends on the dream, Sweetie. What sort of dream are you talking about?" The mother answered in a calm-storyteller voice. Her long, light brown hair cascaded down her neck in little ringlets, intertwining with her daughter's. Matching blue eyes sparkled with amusement at her little one's question. They were both cuddled near the fireplace, while, outside, the snow fell in slow, lazy dances._

_"Sort? What do you mean mommy?" Her face was turned towards her mom. She was curious._

_"Well, what do you want to dream of?" Her voice held traces of amusement that her daughter could not pick up on._

_"Ummm. How about … children!" the young girl exclaimed. She bobbed her head in excitement, happy to have found a dream-type._

_Her mother laughed. "That's an easy one. All you need is a hint of rainbow, dewdrops from a summer morning, the Three Sisters' blessing and a wish from two parents."_

_"What are the last two mommy? The three, … three, … three, … ."_

_"Three Sisters' blessing and a wish from two parents."_

_"Yes mommy. That! Why do you need those?"_

_"The Three sisters, or the Fates as they are more widely known. They are the ones who weave the tapestry of Destiny. They are the ones who create a child. They are three sisters who spins the threads that they use to weave the Tapestry. Each thread represents a life."_

_"What are they called?"_

_"The eldest is called Clotho, she is the one who spins the threads. The second is known as Lachesis, she is the one who measures the length of the threads that are needed. The youngest is named Atropos, she is the one who cuts the threads that are needed."_

_"I see. But, aren't they bored from doing the same thing over and over again?"_

_"No, they are used to it. Besides, they decide how the tapestry should look."_

_"Ok. And the last ingredient for a dream of a child?"_

_"A wish from two parents?"_

_"A-hun." Her little blond curls bobbed up and down as if they were on springs._

_"A dream of a child cannot be created if two people do not wish for it. They are known as parents since they are the ones who brought this dream to life. If the parents' wish is strong, then a child is born somewhere in the world." She saw her daughter yawn. Somewhere, a clock chimed: once, twice, thrice, … until eleven times runged. "Time for bed little one. It is late in the night."_

_The girl got up. "Ok mommy. Night." Kissing her mother's cheek, she slowly went up the stairs and to her bed. She was to tired to complain._

_The mother smiled at her child's retreating back. Love for her daughter flown through her body and soul. Gazing outside she stared at the snowflakes._

_'What were dreams made of?' she mused. She did not know where her answer came from. When her daughter asked, words had just come out of her mouth, flying through the air to respond to the question. Being a storyteller by trade made you think of some very creative responses. Of that she was certain. She too started to go up the stairs to her bedroom. Soon, as her daughter before her, she fell into a deep slumber._

_Outside, snowflakes fell in the inky-night sky. They danced there little dance only they could now. And somewhere out there, three sisters weave their tapestry. They had three little dreams to create or else there work would be destroyed._


	2. Chapter 1: A phone call away

The fifteen-years-old demi-sea-god knew that the camp was weary. The war against Kronos was taking its toll on the campers. The gods were doing all they can, but even them were at there limits. The worse thing was that they were bringing more demi-gods, a majority of them were ten and under. In turn, this created more problems since they had to defend the little ones from being killed by monsters. They had to find more allies or a safe house so that all there forces could concentrate in attacking rather than defending.

He paced in his cabin. It was a habit he had acquired during the war. His priority was a safe place. The camp was no longer secure, becoming more of a liability than an advantage.

One, two, three, four, … unconsciously counting the number of footsteps that represented the length if his cabin, his ADHD preventing him from staying in one place. His thoughts churning and whirling in his mind.

There was a place, once a long time ago, that could be counted as a safe heaven. The way his older brothers and sister talked, played and taught him now made him think that they knew what he was. When he was younger, it didn't make any sense, but now, knowing all that he knew now, it made more sense. Unlike what Chiron, Groover, Annabeth and the rest of the camp, he knew a lot more about mythology then they thought. Of course, he had to pretend that he didn't know much, when the situation let's him, but he was a far cry from the idiot "Seaweed Brain" that he was dubbed as a nickname. They pounded the information in his head in forms of games when he was young.

But, if that was the case — that his older bros and sis knew about this world — then they could help him in this war. He suddenly stopped his pacing. "That's it!" he exclaimed out loud. "They can help. Now, only to contact them." He re-started his pacing. Iris went into hiding so IMs were out. Cellphones attracted monsters and rumors were that Kronos found a way to tap into the lines, giving him access to information of locations.

Percy decided that he didn't know enough on the communication system to figure out a solution. He went outside in order to search for those that could help him. Heading towards the Main Cabin, he tried to think of a way to explain the situation without showing that he was withholding information or hiding something. Luckily for him, he found Chiron, Mr D and all of the heads of every Cabin were together in the War Room.

"Percy, we were just about to get you." Chiron said.

That statement made his mind whirling. Analyzing the different reasons to this event. Coincidence or not? He didn't believe in coincidences so the first option was overruled. The Fates were sadists, particularly towards him. "I was wondering on the different communications that we could do. IMs don't work and cellphones are risky so what do we have left?"

Everyone seemed surprised. Nobody had thought of that aspect of the battle. Chiron was impressed by the Sea God's son.

"We could use Specter Phones." Annabeth proposed.

"Specter Phones? What are they?" inquired Percy, turning to Athena's daughter.

"They're like cellphones but they function on shadow batteries, made in the Underworld but not under the influence of Hades. They can not attract monsters like the usual phones do but the downside is that they are extremely hard to get. They're cheap but the hard part is to find a salesman or shop who has them. They look like normal phones, but they have a black casing with moving shadows and they have SP etched on the back in silver with a figure of a shadow hound."

"As fascinating as it sounds, I have a package to give to Percy." interrupted a light, mocking voice. The group turned to the intruder who turned out to be Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. He was caring a small black package with a white bow on top.

"For me? I wasn't expecting anything." Percy was as puzzled as the rest of them.

"I have to give it to you hand-delivered and to make sure that you, and only you, open it. The instructions said that it is ok to open it with other people in the room."

"Don't forget about us!" exclaimed Martha, one of the snakes of Hermes' caducee. "We want to see what's in the package too."

"Is it a rat?"asked George, the other snake helper.

"No you dummy." hissed Martha angrily. "It's a package for Percy. A package that appeared in front of Lord Hermes with instructions without him or us knowing it. You also have another message from Aphrodite asking about her new beauty products that haven't been delivered yet."

"Why thank you Martha for telling everyone." Hermes said curtly. "As if I had anything else to do then deliver Aphrodite's useless products."

As much at it amused Percy to see them bickering, he quickly opened the package so that Hermes could get back to work. When he did, he gasped.

"What? What is it, Percy?" Annabeth was trying to look over his shoulder. When she saw the content, she to gasped. In the box was a sleek dark-blue cellphone with some sort-of shadow-like figures that were moving across the phone. At the back was the letters "SP" etched in mercury-silver with the figure of a shadow-hound that was in a moon-silver color.

Suddenly, a music, with the guitar as the main instrument, was playing. The phone lit up and a song was being heard.

_Pressing on, all my distress is going, going, gone_

_(Pressing on, pressing on)_

_And I won't sit back, and this anymore_

_'Cause I'm done with that_

_I …_

Percy pressed the button to accept the call. "Hello?"

"So you finally got our present?" A light, feminine voice came out of the speaker. "What do you think? Like it? Hate it? We rarely hear you anymore and knowing about the dangers of mortal cellphones, I thought you would like a specter one. So, so, so? Tell me what you think about it. Good? Bad? Great? Fantastic? Horrible? I really want to know if you like or if I have to change it."

"Mia, you're rambling again." Percy half-serious half-laughter voice answered. "To answer the question, I love it. But did you really have to specify that Hermes had to be there when I opened it?"

"Of course, that way, your old man wouldn't have any excuses NOT knowing about you having a SP, ergo he'll call you a bit more often without feeling guilty about bringing monsters to your location."

"Only you." the demi-god shook his head, grinning. Then, he realized who he was in the room with him. "I gotta go. You made me open the present in front of Chiron and the other heads of cabins. Catch up with you and the others later? I'm going to need a favor."

"Anything for my favorite little brother-slash-cousin. I'll warn Xander and Thur to expect your call, … and brag that I got to hear from you first." A crashing sound was heard in the background, then a cry of a child. "Gotta go, little Emily crashed into the table, … again. I swear, since that little monster learned how to walk, she's been crashing everywhere. Anyway, toodles."

The beeping of a disconnected phone rang in the _very_ silent cabin. Percy looked up. He chuckled nervously. "So … I guess you guys have questions?"

Annabeth was still staring at him, as if he was a nine-headed hydra monster that sang. Chiron was looking at him in wonder. Hermes had just left at the beginning of the phone call, in a hurry to finish his never-ending deliveries.

The centaur cleared his voice. "Would you mind explaining to us what that phone call was about? And who sent you the phone? Annabeth just told us that it was rare to find a location where they sell them."

"And who was that person on the phone? "Favorite little brother"? I didn't know you had siblings Percy." Annabeth jumped in. She was furious that Percy had kept this big of a secret from her.

The demi-sea-god scratched the back of his head. "Well, … the thing is, … She's a sort-of big sister. When I was in First grade, my class was assigned to a project called "Big Brother Big Sister". One student from the University that was partnered with my school was to become either a big brother or big sister to one student of my class. I had this guy who was "big brother". He had already an older brother and a younger sister, so by default, they became my older brother and sister too. When my step-dad became to much, they would take me for a sleepover, trips or sightseeing. Mom was glad that they were there to help me out."

"And how did they buy you the phone?" Chiron asked.

"There half-gods, but at the same time, they're not. They don't have ADD, dyslexia or even the attraction of monsters, but they are the children of a god and a mortal, see through the mist and can fight well. I was going to ask you Chiron alternate methods to contact them. They own an orphanage where most half-bloods are that the camp hadn't found yet. Generally minor gods' children. I was thinking of putting every child that can't fight there, while the others that can fight could help us out. But I'll have to ask them first."

"We haven't heard of an orphanage taking in demi-gods. Nor did we know of a mortal having three children from the same god or goddess. What is there names and how is the orphanage called?" Mr D. had entered the room some time ago. He was a bit worry. If some halflings were running an orphanage that took in demi-gods, how come the gods themselves weren't aware about it and why didn't they find any traces of those children. "Tell me also how old are they now as well as when you first met them."

Percy carefree face went back to serious. "The orphanage is called Gaia's Home. It's under the protection and tutelage of your great-great-grandmother Gaia. She's the one that founded it some time ago. Her reasons were that her grand-children were sometimes to childish and would not take care of there offsprings as they should, given the role models some have." A rumble was heard. "Don't deny it Zeus, you guys have been proving her right for a long time. Anyway, some of the tenants that lived there become, when the time is right, the directors of that orphanage. At the current moment, by brothers and sister are the ones to take care of that place. Arthur, the eldest, takes care of all legal matter. He's 31 and was 22 when I first met him. Alexander, the one that was assigned as my big brother, is 29. He takes care of all the accounting. Finally, you have Amelia, the youngest who is the orphanage's doctor. She's now 27. They share the same mother but have a different father each. Does that answer your questions _sir?_ " he emphasized on the last word. It was getting annoying how they demanded information on a something that was private.

On the other hand, he could understand what they were thinking. A place where they were numerous half-gods that they weren't aware of and could possibly an enemy? Added the war that Kronos was fighting against them and the gods were allowed to paranoid.

However, Percy didn't care. He was at war. The Camp may be strong, may be powerful, but they did not have the discretion gained by those who lived in Gaia's Home. They preferred to gain strength rather gain information, relying on the gods to much. Thus, they could not know about GH.

However, the opposite wasn't true. GH could not rely on the gods to help them, apart from Gaia and Ouranos — who acted like grandparents to each and every kid. They spied on the Camp, on the gods and on possible monster locations. Some kids at GH, when they reached a certain age, would purposely let themselves be found and be brought to Camp so that they could meet there parent face-to-face (if said parent ever claimed the child). But otherwise, they were a tight community. Others, like Percy, were "found" by accident and brought to the camp. Every child knew the importance of secrecy. GH was the safe heaven for many. It was Eden, like the place that was in the bible. It was everywhere and nowhere, existing through time and space protected by the two oldest gods that existed.

Percy was happy that Xander had been his older brother through the program. The monsters would have found him and his mom earlier. Even the smell of Smelly Gabe could not keep at bay stronger monsters. It wasn't the first time a Fury had found him and, for his fight in the museum, he had used the element of surprise to beat her. He also guessed what Groover was and why he was there. That was the reason he hadn't taken out his weapons yet. Although, it had surprised him that Chiron was his teacher and that his father had made a sword for him.

His other sword, _Waivestriker_ , was hidden as a ring on his finger, along with his trident, _Sea-serpent,_ who was hidden under the guise of a charm. His other shield, not the one his half-brother Tyson made, was a bracelet that matched the charm-bracelet that held his trident. The jewelry was made to look manly like Xander or Thur, hidden and blessed by the children of Hecate as it was custom for all weapons in GH.

The demi-god quickly snapped out of his musing. He stared at the rest of the crowd in the Cabin. "Well?" he impatiently asked. "Don't you guys have any questions? Or can I make the call to ask my siblings permission?" With that statement, he left a befuddled Cabin — filled with heros, a centaur and a god — rethink of there opinion of Percy, rethink of the danger that Percy represented or rethink on the intelligence displayed by said demi-god. How long had he been playing the fool? What was his real strength? Did they really know him at all?

"If you don't mind Percy," Chiron hesitantly began. "I would like to be present during that call and talk to one of your … _siblings_." The word left a bad taste in his mouth. How long has this been going on? How many children were from the orphanage that they were aware of? And What would Kronos do with the information. "Will children from the orphanage join Kronos?" That was the most important question. They could not afford to gain more enemies. Not when the war was beginning.

The laugh shocked them. Deep booming laugh that came from the doorway. A man was standing there. He had short mussy black hair, matched with sea-green-blue eyes that were in the same shade as Percy's, as well as being of an average hight. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a worn pair of jeans and the outfit was completed with a pair of white tennis shoes.

Clarisse was the first with a sword at hand, ready to strike the intruder. Percy just ran at him and hugged him around the middle. "Xander" he breathed. "When did you get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago, Amelia was bragging about your call so I decided to visit." turning to the rest of the cabin. "Your security sucks by the way, I walked through the whole camp and not one person stopped me. You really rely to much on your intruder-repellent-defense-shield." He was dragged by Percy to a seat next to each other. His face grew serious and faced Chiron.

"To answer you inquiry, every child belonging to Gaia's home will fight for the Home. What Kronos is doing goes against our mentality and our morals. We were thinking of staying neutral, but, when he attacked not one but numerous members of our family, we rethought our position. He will be going down. We were thinking of ways to contact you and propose an alliance but it seems that Percy already started it. So let's get down to business."

"I will be glad but I need to know the name of the person I am negotiating with." Chiron replied. A weight had been lifted off his shoulder with the statement.

The stranger chuckled. His oceanic-eyes sparkled with mischief. "Alexander Moirae, son of the mortal Emily and of the dream of Poseidon." The uproar was deafening. No one would believe that Poseidon had broken his oath before Zeus and twice!

"SILENCE!" exclaimed Chiron. "Explain." he nearly ordered.

Percy piped up. "No, my dad didn't break his oath _again_." he muttered the last word darkly. "He dreamed of another child before he met Sally Jackson. At the same time, Emily dreamed of wanting a child that looked exactly liked the one that Poseidon dreamed. Nine months later, Alexander was born. That's why he is a half-god but at the same time not."

"I wouldn't have put it better myself." Alexander 'Xander' Moirae stated. "Everything that my little brother said. I have all of the advantages and none of the disadvantages of being a demi-god. Now that this is cleared up, shall we go back to business?"

Chiron had a wonderful poker face. On the outside, he looked cool, calm and collected, while on the inside, his mind was whirling on whatever tiny bits of information he had on dream-children. The lack of information was worrying, he'll have to speak with the gods as soon as possible. "What can you give us and at what price?"

"We can give you refuge at out home, give you weapons and provide approximately 60 fighters as well as an army of monsters. We will also share with you any info we have on Kronos thanks to our network of spies. In exchange, we want direct negotiations with the gods so that they can hear our demands. They concern them and only them."

"And what will they be?" The centaur and Mr. D were ready for something impossible or to farfetched.

"That the gods recognize all of there children and that cabins for minor gods be in the Camp for those children. That will be what we asked."

Mr D sighed. Why did this happen to him? "I'll see what I'll be able to do. No guarantee that they will accept."

"It doesn't matter if they don't. Gaia's Home will always open it's doors for any children that is in need. But most children would like that there parents acknowledge them. Just so that they can know that they are wanted. Which reminds me, the gods will have no say in our home. We obey Gaia and Ouranos, we'll recognize our immortal-parent but that is all. Zeus or any other god will not be allowed to meddle in our lives, whether they like it or not." Thunder rumbled through the sky.

"I don't care what you think god-king. We obey to your great-grandmother and great-grandfather whom helped create you. Ergo, you have to obey them. You got it?" Xander shouted at the sky.

Percy was laughing quietly at the panic looks the audience in the room had. He wanted to one up Zeus for a long time after that lightning debate. When he told his siblings everything, they had swore revenge on Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite and Hades. The gods will not know what his them. "You never had cold feet for anything, didn't you big brother?"

"And you know it. But, operation Joker will still be done, but after the war." Poseidon's older child looked at his watch. "Oh! Looked at the time, it's getting late." He stood up. "Percy, send me all the info that will be needed by text and get ready in three days at the center of the camp, at noon. Grandmama will help us move everyone. Bring everything you need since you will not be able to come back."

Percy saluted. "Sir, yes sir."

"As for the rest of you" he looked at them sharply. "Do not bother Percy on keeping his secret or trying to find other members of our family. Everything will be explained once you've arrived at the orphanage since any spies that you may have will be locked up. See you in three days." He disappeared in a puddle of water.

'I've still haven't mastered water teleportation yet.' Percy thought dejectedly, reminded by his older brother's display by how little he knew and how much more he still had to study. He too left the cabin in a quick jog before anyone could gather their wit and interrogate him. He just had to find a way to hide from the camp for three days. That shouldn't be to difficult if he enlisted the help of his cousins. The brothers always have great hiding places for their loot.

And with that thought, Percy went towards Hermes cabin to ask the help of the Stoll siblings before the news would be spread throughout the camp about him. So much for being inconspicuous.


	3. Chapter 2: Rules and regulations

Three days had passed. Three days where Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Chosen One and all that rot, was hiding from the whole camp. He went from hiding place to hiding place, getting food and water from his various cousins who helped him.

Now, the day had arrived where the whole camp will be transported to his home. He sneaked into the main square, five minutes before noon. His bags were ready in a corner, courtesy of Travis. He stood next to it. Annabeth was the first to see. Stomping towards him, she prepared herself to shout at him when he interrupted her straight away.

"Not now Annabeth. Grandmama will be coming soon." And the clock stroked twelve.

A fin green mist appeared, forming itself into a humanoid form in the middle of the courtyard. A bright light flashed. Where the humanoid-mist shape was, an elderly women stood.

She was tall, her back straight, shoulders that were squared and a strong presence hung about her like velvet-steel. Cloud-white hair cascaded in long curls down her back. Sharp moss-green eyes sparkled with kindness with a matching smile were complimented by an oval-shape face. She had slightly tanned skin. The clothes she wore were a summer-blue dress, a pair of light blue roman sandals and a large straw hat. Her entire presence radiated at the same time kindness and firmness, just like a grandmother, or a mother.

She looked around until her gaze set on Percy. She opened her arms in a silent invitation. An invitation that Percy took. He ran with a small cry of "Grandmama" into her arms. She smelled of cookies, warmth and safety.

"Little Percy." her melodious voice tinkled. Her arms tightened around him. "How are you since the last time I saw you?"

"I am doing fine grandmama. You know I would have asked for your help if things were getting to bad."

"True, but we both know that you have you grandfather's stubbornness and pride." She released him from her hold. She turned around to face the rest of the crowd. "Well?" she asked "Am I not going to have a hug from my other grandchildren?"

At that phrase, four other campers ran towards the goddess: three boys and one girl. The first two who ran to give her a hug were the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis. Smiling, they went to stand next to Percy, linking arms together. The next one was the son of Iris: Butch. He too was hugged strongly and was asked on his health. Finally, the last one to hug her "grandmother" was Nyssa, a daughter of Hephaestus. The four campers stayed side by side behind the goddess, hands linked so that they were all connected, somehow, by a slight touch. Everyone could see the strong link between them. A link that they would never have with them.

When the bout of greetings was done, the Great Mother turned to Chiron. Firm and strict, she dryly said. "Greetings. I believe that you want to access my home. Will everyone hold on to there belongings so that it does not get lost during the voyage." She did not offer them a smile, nor did her voice hold the honey-tone she gave to her great-great-(great)-grandchildren. In fact, it held the icy tone of the coldest Borelean Wind that had lived in the North.

Everyone scrambled to hold on to their belongings. Nobody wanted to leave something behind or face the wrath of there new hosts for being forgetful.

When she believed that everybody had everything, Gaia closed her eyes and called to her powers. A green mist started to appear from nowhere and from everywhere. It crawled, slithered, dusted every nooks and crannies of the group. A bright flash of light and the next thing everyone knew, they were standing in a meadow full of bright, colorful flowers, vivid green grass, tall, strong, healthy trees and water that flowed from a river near by.

Up ahead, stood a mansion. No words would describe it for it was to majestic and big for words to be found. Annabeth, who wanted to be an architecture, was in awe at the structure, the lines, the colors, the shapes, … she was slightly drooling, much to the amusement of Percy and her Cabin.

The group marched towards the mansion. The only building they could see for miles around. As they approached the doorway, said door opened. Spilling out of it was a group of children ranging from the ages of 3 to 10. Percy, Connor, Traves and Nyssa were swept away from the wave of children who dog-piled them. Laughter and smiles were everywhere on every member of that group's face as they hugged, kissed or talked to the older ones.

At the doorstep stood Alexander with a women and another man. They too smiled at the sight. Alexander strode over to them, the face light but serious. "Welcome to Gaia's Home!" he exclaimed. "This way please. My siblings and I would like to explain the rules here before you will guided to your lodgings and be able to refresh yourselves."

Chiron nodded. "Understood. Thank you for allowing us into your home."

He led the group as they entered into this unknown territory. They passed spacious halls filled with statues and paintings. Courtyards were scattered here and there with gurgling fountains, majestic trees, grass, flowers and even animals that walked without fright at the approaching group. Finally, they entered a big room that had sofas, cushions, beanbags and chairs that were strawed everywhere.

"Please take something to sit on and arrange yourselves in a semi-circle." came a melodious voice from behind the group. It was the women that was in the doorway earlier. "Once everybody is seated, we shall begin."

All of the campers quickly picked something up and sat as they were told. This was unknown territory with people they had literally had no info on. Percy knew them and had obviously been hiding something from the whole camp. A dangerous thing since he had become the X of an equation, a joker or a wild card. Add to the fact that they were at war and you received the answer as a room so full and thick of tensions that you could cut it with a butter knife.

The three "directors" were standing in front of the crowd, Alexander on the right side (crowd's view point), the unknown man in the middle and the women on the left. Behind them stood Percy with five other kids that were all older then sixteen. The older campers studied the adults first, there warrior training kicking in.

The women was kind of petite. Her long, curly black hair tumbled down to her waist and was gathered into a lazy half-ponytail. Piercing brown-blue eyes stared at them, studying them. But for what? They did not know. Her oval face was delicate kind and gentle, a stark contrast from her eyes, and the picture was completed with two plump lips. She were a short skirt, but not a mini, a dark brown shirt with a white lab coat on top. At her feet were some semi-high heels that made her look elegant but still enabled her to run and fight at a moments notice.

The last person of the trio was the tallest of them all. He had short messy black hair that went into any direction. His crackling sky-blue eyes were hard from being into numerous battles. He wore a dark-blue pinstriped suit with a thundercloud-grey tie loose. A pair of black clovers were at his feet.

Clearing his throat, the man talked in a deep booming voice. "Now that everyone is seated, I will first introduce my companions and I, then, I will explain to you the rules. UNDERSTOOD?" he barked, making everyone of the Camp jumped. "My name is Arthur Moirae, eldest son of the mortal Emily and dream-child of Zeus. I am the lawyer of this place since, sometimes, we need the law to keep some of the children here. Next to me is my brother, Alexander Moirae, second son of the mortal Emily and dream-child of Poseidon, he is the main director and accountant here, any problems that you may have, he is the one to go to. Finally, my sister, Amelia Moirae, eldest daughter of the mortal Emily and dream-child of Hades. She is the Head Doctor so any injuries go to see her." Said persons nodded at the introductions.

Arthur continued in his baritone, no-nonsense voice. "First of all, we do not accept bullying. If we catch you bullying a child three times, you will be kicked out." He looked especially longer at the Ares cabin. "We don't trust you and will believe the children here rather then you. Don't cross over that very thin line, capiche?"

He waited for them to either acknowledge verbally or physically. "The next thing to know is that everyone here has a job. We are a community and everyone has something to do. Depending on the situation, you must obey the people that are in charged, or the Heads as we call them. People here are placed by merit and not by parent's origin. The placements are based on fighting skill, work, mastering your powers, helpfulness, personality, etc. The groups are divided into ten categories : Childe, Student, Parent, Guard, Doctor, Scholar, Magician, Warrior, Artisan and Court."

Alexander was the next one to continue. "We are are the Court. Any decisions that we make are final, no back-talking, no bargaining, no nothing will change our minds unless you have irreversible proof that you can show us." He gestured towards the small group in the back. "These people are the Head of each section. As you can see, each has a dark blue color band on there right arm as well as the band-color that represents there section. We'll let them introduce to you the different categories. Any question you may want to ask will have to wait until the end of the explanation."

Two people, aged early twenties, stepped forward. They were twins, one boy and girl. He had dark hair and hazel eyes. She, on the contrary, had white hair with hazel eyes. Both wore a t-shirt, pants and sandals, but the colors were reversed, black shirt with a white diagonal strike and black pants for the man, while it was a white shirt with a black diagonal strike and white pants for the woman. They had a sword on a back, the hilt was near the right shoulder of the man while it was near the left shoulder for the women. They emitted a kind, caring aura around them, just like parents.

The white-haired person spoke first. Her voice soft, delicate and honey. "Hello everyone. We are the heads of the Parents. My name is Liana, daughter of Demeter. This here is my twin, Liam. Our roles is to take care of the children that are under the age of ten and any newcomers so that they settle in. Those that are under ten are considered Childes while that those that are over ten and that have not chosen a particular group to join are considered students. They are currently six parents in total, including us. We are recognizable by our pink colored bands so if you have any questions, need to talk to us, do not hesitate to ask us. We are not trying to replace your parents, but we are here to act like them. We will be leading you to your dorms later on." Liam just smiled kindly and stayed silence.

They walked towards a door that was open on a green corridor. They sat on a pair of cushions that were at either side of the doorframe. The next one to step forward was a red-headed teenager. His eyes, in the light, seem to glow a dark red, but in reality, he had dark-brown, nearly red, eyes. He was a bit tall and very muscular. He wore a sleeveless blood-red shirt with matching shorts and a pair of dark red sport shoes. He also wore armor that covered his upper body. On his back was a sword and on his left hip was another. His face had slightly faded scars a bit everywhere, giving him a rugged look. Couple with his long hair that seemed to surround his face with fire, he looked intimidating. On his left arm, he had, next to his dark-blue band, a bright yellow colored one.

"My name is Aurelius, son of Mars. I am the Head of security, also known as the Guards. We are recognizable by this yellow band. In case of attack, please listen and obey every member with this band. If you think that there is something suspicious, an object, a sound, go to the nearest guard and inform him. That is all." He had a gruff, strong voice that spoke for his position. He strode out of the door to attend to the defense of his home. War was upon them and he did not have the time to play.

Percy was the next one to stop up. The campers tensed up. "Since my colleague presented himself I will too. My name is Percy, son of Poseidon. I'm the second-in-command of the Warriors, recognizable by are grey colored-bands. My Head is, at the current moment, occupied in battle. You may or may not meet him. The Warriors are those that go into battle. Unlike the Guards, we attack and not defend. In case of attacks, you must obey the yellow-colored bands rather then the grey. I hope that I wont have to repeat myself for those that believe that they do not need to obey. This is for security reasons. You are guests!" he stressed out. "That means you obey are rules and cannot do what you want." He looked pointedly at the Ares cabinet since they seemed restless. "I hope that you will behave. Any questions towards me will be done after you go to your dormitories." He walked towards where the the twins sat but he did not sit down.

Only two people were left to introduce themselves as well as their classes. The man gave a mocking bow, hand extending so that his companion, a teenager could step up and introduce herself. She returned it with her own bow and then held up her hand. "Would you please give it back to me?" her voice lilt with humor.

"But of course milady." the man replied and produced a pearl necklace out of nowhere. Fast as lightning, he stood behind her to fasten back on.s

"Thank you kind Sir." She turned towards the audience. She had curly, short, blonde hair with blue eyes to match her doll-like look. She wore a white skirt and a light grey shirt that had a bit of frill and laces on the sleeves. Knee-high grey socks with black shoes completed the outfit. She looked to be in her early twenties. On her arms were five charm-bracelets on each wrist filled with numerous charms that were unrecognizable since they were to many. Her arm-band colored string was white.

"Welcome everyone. My name is Cassandra, daughter of Hecate. I'm the Head mage of the Wizard class. As you can guess, we take care of the magical aspect here. If you are interested to learn, come and see one of our classes, we will tell you if you have the capacity or not to wield magic. If you need any help of the magical variety then talk to a person with a white band."

Her companion jumped next to her, seemed to be slightly older than her. He had curly, short, sandy-brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. He was tall and lanky but moved gracefully with a slight spunk. A pair of brown shorts, a brown t-shirt and a pair of brown sandals were his outfit. He wore a brown colored string on his arm. Waving at them, he said cheerfully "Yo! I'm Mike, son of Hermes and one of the representatives of the Artisan Guide. I'm a merchant meaning you come to me if you need to buy something. We accept any kind of currency so please look up the value rate of your money on the board everyday so that you know what bargain would be more advantageous to you. Now that this is done. I'm going on a date with this lovely lady."

The couple danced out of the room in a mixture of tango and waltz. Everybody laughed at the scene. Amelia piped out. "Now that you are aware of this, you will be guided to your dorms. There are six persons to a room and you can be with anyone you want. Dinner will be served at seven. We will send somebody to guide you. I hope you have a pleasant stay. Chiron, once you have seen your lodgings, we will discuss with you in more depth."

Chiron nodded. "Understood. I thank you for your hospitality."

The trio nodded and left. The group of campers got up and moved a bit since they were a bit stiff. Once they all got the feeling back in there legs, they turned towards there guids plus Percy.

"This way please." Liam said.

And off they went through a maze of corridors and courtyards. They walk for quite a bit of time. Athena's Cabin were trying to find a pattern so that they could build a map. Finally, they arrived in another huge room.

Liana spoke softly. "This is the Room of Hestia. This will be used as your common room. On the right, you have a pink door which leads to the girl's dormitory, on the left, with the blue door, is for the boy's. Six for a room. When you hear the gong, please come back down here so that we can guide you for dinner." With that, they left, only Percy remained.

"Sooo" he drawled. "Who's going to launch the offensive?" He wondered if he should had brought Connor, Travis, Butch and Nyssa with him so that they could face the same interrogation he did. But they had mysteriously dissapeared once they had arrived. 'Lucky them that they weren't forced into the meeting.' he thought gloomily. 'And what was Marcus thinking? Letting me face the lions like that!' His commander will be at the end of his ire with what he did.

"No time to joke around Percy. Why didn't you tell us? Tell me?" Annabeth's questions shook Percy out of his thoughts.

"Very simple. I don't trust you guys. I arrived at Camp wondering what was happening. Nobody told me anything, everyone expected me to know everything due to my immortal heritage and you guys wonder why I didn't say anyhting? Let me add the wild accusations that I stole the Master Bolt from his royal-highness, the almighty Zeus. I wasn't even around a 500 km radius of the damn thing at the time. So please excuse me for not saying anything. The next couple of years didn't exactly cement my trust in any of you. This is my home and I will do anthing to protect it. Un-der-stood?" he slowly stressed out the syllables of the last word. "Another question?"

"What's the deal about bullying and trust?" Sweet, sweet Clarisse was the one who asked next.

"Do you honestly want me to answer that? Did you guys look what is happening in the Camp? Depending on your immortal-parent, you guys do whatever you want, whenever you want and nothing is done. Let me remind you Clarisse" he hissed. "I was one of your victims when I first arrived and I don't know how many children I had to confort because of your bullying. This was a friendly warning Ares cabin since you guys will suffer, mark my words." At the snickers of the others, he raised his voice slightly. "I may be talking to the Ares cabin, but you guys are also culprits for what you are doing since you have either done nothing or joined in." Nobody was laughing.

Glad that he shut everybody up. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a commander to talk to and attacks to organize. See you at dinner." He walked quickly out of the room. Once outside, he was relieved that he escaped the interrogation. They were in to much of a shock to stop him from getting out. He strode towards the War Room. He had a certain commander to shout to. What was he thinking? Throwing him to the lions?


	4. Chapter 3: Banquets, dinners and plans.

When the dinner gong sung, everyone was waiting in Hestia's Room, curious to meet the other people who lived in the orphanage. They had received a light lunch in the common room. The rest of the afternoon was spent as they talked with each other on what they had learned and on different theories they had. None on what they had come up with was deemed satisfying.

They were standing there, all together, in the room. Just after the ringing of the gong was finished, Liana and Liam came. "Please follow us for dinner." they intoned at the same time.

And off they went, through the maze of corridors, rooms, courtyards and gardens. The walk seemed longer then earlier. One of the campers from Athena's cabin asked the twins. "How do you know where to go?"

They both laughed amused by the inquiry. Liana answered kindly. "Can't you see the panels on the wall?"

The campers looked. Indeed, there were numerous panels and signs that were on the wall. There backgrounds were clear, making them part of the wall with only the writings visible, but, the letters were of various shapes and sizes as well as in many colors, some of them in very bright colors.. Many of the heros, particularly those of Athena's cabin, felt foolish. How did they miss such an obvious thing?

The twins laughed again. "They have a notice-me-not spells on them. The only way to see the panels is if somebody belonging to the Home points it out to you. It's a security reason as well as an excellent prank for newcomers. No hard feelings I hope?" Liam asked mockingly, he had heard stories about the camp, painting an unimpressive picture of the so-called great place. They burst out in laughter at the disgruntled faces. "Well, here we are. Have a good dinner." They left the group at the doors of a gigantic room that was filled with tables and chairs. They could see a buffet that was installed at the back and doors to, what it would seem to be, the kitchens. The room was well lit by the sunlight throughout the colored-glass windows that aligned the walls. Each window depicting a scene of mythology. On the side, a long platform could be seen, following the wall, with Percy's siblings with the Heads and second-in-commands of each section. They were watching everyone eat, making sure that everything was going find.

Liam and Liana joined there respective places at the Head Table. Once they were seated, Amelia tapped her knife against her glass, making the clear ringing be heard throughout the room. "May I have you attention please? Director Alexander has some information to be passed on." She sat down, letting Alexander stand and become the center of attention.

"As you may have noticed, we have some guests. Many of you know about Camp Half-blood where some of our cousins stayed there. Due to the war against Kronos, they have seeked refuge here in our walls. I hope that you will help them out as any new Childe." With that, he sat down. The thundering chatter that followed nearly deafened the campers.

They stayed where the were since they did not know what to do. After waiting a few minutes, they saw Percy, Travis, Connor, Burch and Nyssa come towards them. Percy was the first to talk. "Seperate yourselves into five groups and then come with one of us. We will show you how things work here. Chiron, the director wants you to sit near him on the Head Table."

"Thank you Percy. I'll go right away." The deputy-head of the camp trotted of towards the table where a space was specially made for the centaur. While he was of, the camp divided itself into five groups and each followed one of the "orphans". Of course, Annabeth was with Percy's group. Like a bulldog, she was going to get everything out of him. Naturally, said boy wasn't please.

They went towards the right corner of the room. There stood a big brinze fireplace. Near it was a lot of different sorts of foods: pizza, fries, salad, meat, fish, etc.

"You guys can give a sacrifice for the goods here. Take whatever you want, this is all for the gods." He demonstrated by taking a big piece of meat and threw it in the flames. "For Poseidon". He stated in a loud clear voice. Then, he took a piece of fish that also went into the furnace. "For Gaia and Ouranos." he stated once more.

He stood on the side as he watched his group go, one by one , and give their sacrifice to the gods. Once that was done, he took them to the back of the room where the buffet-table was. Behind if stood doors that led to the kitchens. "Either you guys take from the buffet, or you can go cook whatever you want. The kitchens are there for that sort of stuff." None of the campers wanted to cook, for those who knew how to, so they each took a place that they filled with foods that each look more appetizing then its neighbor.

The demi-sea-god then led his group to a table where only one person was. He saw that the others had there own group sitting near by. He sat near the lone kid. "Hey Nico, what's new?" This shocked everyone that heard him.

"N-Nico? That's Nico?"Annabeth asked. The scrawny twelve-years old had become a lanky, slighly muscled thirteen-years old. His hair was cut around his shoulders, glossy and healthy. His skin was slightly tanned but was still extremely pale, a caracteristics of being a son of Hades. On the back of his black t-shirt was a big skull with the writing, in silver, "Don't fear the Reaper. He's already here.". On the middle finger of his right hand was a bright black ring that had pieces of onyxes in it. The watch on his left hand was also black with the numbers engraved in silver and the hands made of gold.

"Yes, that's Nico. This Nico who is standing right next to you." said boy said with a huffed. "You got stuck with babysitter duty?"

"How did you guess. Xander said that since the others and I were members of the camp, we have to take care of them. I can understand for the younger ones, but the older? They are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. Am I right or am I wrong?" he asked the group. Before anyone could answer, he quickly continued talking. "Nevermind answering that. What did you learn today Nico?"

Percy was determined to evade any forms of inquisitions. Ignoring the inquisitors seems like a good plan.

"Amelia is teaching me how to summon a level 2 army. It's harder to control the soldiers since they are a bit more varied so I'm having trouble seperating them. Mia says that I'm doing great but I don't think so."

"Don't sell yourselves short, Mia told me that she couldn't summon a level 1 before she was fourteen. So you're doing really great. Trust me."

"I thought that you were angry at Percy for letting Bianca getting killed." cut in Clarisse. She decided that all the juicy info would be with Percy's group, so she moved. She pushed a camper on the side so that she could sit in front of the duo. She should have cowered at the glare she received from those around her who had seen her actions. Unfortunately, even being the daughter of the God of War, she couldn't be aware of her surroundings unless she was in battle. A fatal flaw for the children of Mars.

"Of course I was angry at Percy at the beginning. I was just informed of the death of my sister, he was trying to help me and I lashed out on him. I was lucky he forgave me easily. He even took the time to track me down and bring me to the orphanage. Unlike you, they welcomed me with open arms and Mia is teaching me how to control my powers. Which is a far cry form you guys." The words stung for some reason. The campers didn't know why.

"Let them be Nico. They are ignorant due to the gods. Don't blame them for what they weren't taught." It was Amelia, call-me-Mia, who had somehow been behind them during the whole time.

"Professor!" exclaimed Nico. "I didn't know you were there."

"You wouldn't think that I would let my favorite pupil think he was weak, would I? Percy's right by the way. You are progressing at a very fast pace. I think will do shadow-casting in less than a week."

Nico nodded happily. "Ok. Thank you ma'am."

Percy snorted at that. He was drinking from his glass of water so some of the liquid dripped from his lips.

The dream-of-Hades perced her lips. "Now, now Nico. What did I ask you to call me?"

"Not ma'am but Mia, sis or Amelia if I really must." the younger boy recited duly.

"And don't you forget that. Stop snickering Percy."

Percy was trying, in vain, to restrain his laughter. The two of them had the same conversation every single day since Nico had arrived at the orphanage. He wondered when Nico will finally learn that they were a family, biologically or not. "Come on little cousin. Let's eat quickly so that you can show me what you learned while I was away." They had completely forgotten the rest of the group around them.

Wolfing down there dinner, the two boys were about to leave when Percy rembered the rest of the group. "Before I forget, you guys can go to our classes tomorow. It is an obligation for all those under ten. For the rest of you, if you don't want to, there are training rooms for you to practice your attacks. Meeting at 11 o'clock sharp for the cabin heads in the room of Gaia. We'll co-ordinate our attack plans then. Have a nice night." The two boys ran out to go somewhere that the campers did not know where.

Annabeth was trying to think of a plan to corner Percy and squeeze out every ounce of information he was hiding from her. Her quick mind whirling with at least five plans. She was thinking of recruiting her brothers and sisters from her cabin and some other campers. Now, to do it quickly.

— This is a non-profit line.—

Time passed at the orphanage. The campers were amazed by the lessons, the faculties and the life in general in GH. Although, it was more of a giant village inside the mansion rather than the mansion itself. All of the younger campers were taking lessons that were tailored to there needs. But in the end result, they all learned as if they were in a normal school. Many of the older campers, mainly those from Athena's cabin, also took those lessons since the diploma had the same value as those that were needed in every day life. Other prefered to train themselves in the training rooms that were graciously provided by Alexander.

It had been a month since they had arrived. Apart from the daily meetings, Annabeth never saw Percy. Even then, he stood behind a burly man, late thirties, brown eyes and white hair. That man introduced himself as Peter, son of Mars and Captain of the Warriors. He was out on the fields the day they had arrived, thus the introduction from Percy. He had a warm smile, despite the fact that his face held numerous scars on them. Annabeth like him. Clarisse was worshipping him for some reason. She never really got it why.

When she finally got to saw him, it was during the monthly tournament. The GH had a tournament that helped determine the fighters' level. It had different categories varying from the type (swords, archery, magic, healing, etc) to the age of the contestant (12 - 14, 15-17, 18-20, etc). You had to be twelve years old, as well as beeing living for a minimum of three years before participating.

They were watching Percy fighting some other contestant, a girl to be exact. They were fighting with swords as well as using there powers. The girl controlled the winds to try and create a "bubble" around Percy, blocking his access to air, thus making him vulnerable to her. That was a bit hard since Percy was using water to surround his head and breath. All this within the clashing and clanging of there swords. Finally, the gong sounded. Both contestants lowered their swords, stopped their powers and bowed to each other. They faced, afterwards, the front of the room where the panel of judges were.

Arthur spoke. "Since your fifteen minutes are up, we will decide the winner based on the style of fighting. Lilia."

The girl stood to attention. "You have used your powers of the air in an admirable fashion. Very well done. You defense, however, should get a bit more work. From time to time, we have noticed some dangerous mistakes that may get you killed." Lilia nodded at that.

"Percy." the boy stood to attention like his counterpart. "Excellent use of your powers. But it would seemed that your swordplay had gone lax. Train yourself to get back into shape." Percy nodded.

Alexander spoke. "The winner is Lilia since she had used all her weapons to the best of her capabilities." Murmurs broke out on the stands, especially the section where the campers were.

Both contestants faced each other.

"Great job." The teenager exclaimed. "I really liked fighting you. Good luck on your next match."

"Thank you Percy. Hope that you get third place." Her voice was light and airy, like the wind.

"Will do. Try to become first place. Then I'll feel better."

"I'll do my best."

They shook hands and parted on good terms. Lilia walked to one corner where her friends were gathered, ready to praise her. Percy, on the other hand, walked towards the opposite corner where Nico stood. They clasped hands together, smiling and laughing. It would be the last time that they had fun.

Starting from tomorow they would fight in the war. The had already issued a letter of challenge to Kronos. One final battle where the winners takes it all. It would not be single combat but rather a great battle. Many of them could die, but all of the warriors who were going were volonteers. They knew what they were facing and could not thing of a better way to go to Hades.

Tomorow's dawn would start the new day of the fate of the Earth. Made the gods help them, they would be needing it to fight the Titans, with Kronos as there leaders.


	5. Chapter 4: The Last Battle.

When Helios started his usual routine of crossing the sky, everyone in Gaia's Home were started the routine of prepping up for war. The forgers' had been working double time for the past year, making swords, shields, javelins, arrows, … while the children of Hecate and the other magicians charmed them to be stronger, resistant and easily carried as charms, pearls or other small object. Those from the camp were been giving weapons that had been updated during their stay.

The children that were under twelve, the pregnant women and those unable to fight were sent into the safe zones guarded by a handful of volunteers. It would do no good if Kronos wins, but they would not be used as hostages if, by pure chance, the enemy found the orphanage.

The Heads of the cabins, the leaders of the sections, Chiron, Amelia, Arthur and Alexander were reunited in a room to go over the plan once more.

The plan itself was a bit simple. Everyone stood there and the defended as well as they could. Once Kronos had arrived, they would try to capture him in spirit form or kill Luke so that the soul that was imprisoned in him will be killed as well. Many of the campers wanted to be done with it and kill Luke directly. Percy and those from the home were not pleased at all by the way of thinking.

"And you guys wonder why I didn't like Camp." Percy muttered in his breath. He received a slight slap on his thigh by Amelia who had heard him. Her hearing was always really good, better than most. Luckily, Nico wasn't here or he would have received another slap by him. The children of Hades were kind-of scary.

Since they had chosen the location, they can fortify it as they wished. The location was Bunker Hill. The hill was fortified and gave an excellent tactical advantage, as the Americans had shown it before against the British. It was on semi-island surrounded by the Mystic River and the Charles River, two loyal allies to Poseidon, thus to Percy and Alexander. Another thing that was great was that the way to get there was through the Underworld, smack down in the middle of the Labyrinth. Annabeth was quite please that the computer that was given to her by Daedalus helped a lot.

The battle would start at 3 in the afternoon. The sun would be up in the eyes of the enemies. This showed Kronos' cockiness since he gave them a lot of advantages, which is a plus, in their eyes.

Breakfast that morning was somber. Everyone knew that it could be the last meal where they could see their love ones. "Fathers" kissed the "Mothers", children staying next to the Parent that was assigned to them. Half-gods that were married were spending the time next to their families. Only one parent could go, unless both parents held a very important job, so that there wouldn't be more orphans. The mortal parent that stayed kissed their children, wishing they could fight in their place. Brothers and sisters, cousins, aunt, uncle, … it was kind of depressing.

By 11 o'clock, everyone who had to go to the safe houses went. Those who stayed and fight started to eat lunch so that they would have enough energies. The hippogriffs, pegasies, unicorns, hydras, shadow hounds, nymphs, satyrs and other mythical creatures were being saddles or armed or protected or given last minute instructions … in short, they too were ready for battle.

By 2, they were at the fort. The magic-users and children of Hecate were placing as many magical defenses and traps as possible while still having enough energy to fight. The warriors and guards, on the other hand, were creating physical defenses and traps, sometimes double or triple traps so that it was harder for the enemy to gain land. Everyone was high-strung, filled with adreline and fear. But they also had courage and bravery in them.

When the clock struck three, shadows appeared. The army of Kronos had arrived. Kronos, in the body of Luke was in the front.

"Surrender now and I may spare your life." he boomed.

Chiron, since he was the oldest of them all, answered "Never. We will fight and win."

"Suit yourself. It will be your death, fools." The titan laughed. Deep, slimy, evil laugh. It made the defenders shiver in horror.

The campers and orphans readied their weapons. Clarisse and her cabin wore on the front line, next to Peter, his Warriors and the Guards. Amelia was on a tower with Nico and Percy who had Riptide in his right hand, Waivestriker strapped to his back while Tyson's shield was on his left arm. Arthur was on the battlefield with Artemis' Hunters, and Alexander. Thalia was next to him, listening with great concentration on what he had to say. The magic users were spread out everywhere, intertwined with the archers and children of Apollo. Those that were a bit weaker were in the center of the fort. Ready in case of a breach.

"ATTACK" shouted Kronos/Luke. The titan's army started to charge.

The creatures started the first wave of attack. They clashed between each other. Blood, feathers, flesh, hair, … flew everywhere. The hydras had their heads re-grow in double numbers. The shadow hounds latched on their preys, not ready to let them go unless they were dead. The three-headed dogs, that were only with the defendants, snatched, ripped, teared the enemies with their heads. The nymphs and satyrs worked side-by-side to use nature and fear against the enemies. Pegasies were used to fly chariots that held rocks to bombard the enemies. The birds, gryphons and hippogriffs helped carry other rocks to the chariots. The phoenixes flew around to light the boulders that were highly flammable, making dangerous flaming objects devastate and decimate the army of the titan,.

After a while, Chiron signaled for the horn to be sounded. Once the deep, grave sound was heard, all the creatures retreated. The last to go were the creatures of the Underworld who stayed behind to cover their allies backs. They disappeared in artificial-shadows, courtesy of the children of Apollo, Helios and the forgers.

They didn't have great loss yet. Only injured not dead yet. Those that worked as medics were now fighting there own battles to save the lives.

Mia nodded to Nico. "You'll do great. I am right behind you but I'll doubt that you'll need me at all."

Said boy looked scared. It would be the first time he would use his powers without being in a classroom and with so much at stake. "Stay calm" his elder sister said gently. "I know you can do it. I wouldn't trust anybody else with this job. This is what we can do as children of Hades. So believe in yourself, let yourself go and concentrate on maintaining focus.

The thirteen-year-old took a deep breath. He raised his hands towards the level of chest, facing each other but without closing the gap between them. He started to chant in a mixture of greek and ancient greek. Percy, who knew what the spell was for, could somewhat translate a bit. He had helped Nico look up the words.

_Spirits in my father's realm, listen to my words._

_Rise up warriors of this place, leave the dark lands._

_Come back as shadows into your bodies._

_Come back to fight in my father's and mine names._

_For I am your lord's son. Here my words, heed my orders._

_Come fight our rest, never return,_

_Unless I order it or the land has drank every drop of the enemies._

_Spirits in my father's realm, listen to my words._

_Rise up warriors of this place, leave the dark lands._

_Come back as shadows …._

He continued to chant this three times. While he was doing this, the ground trembled and bodies were coming out of it. There was a reason for this location. Not only was it an excellent tactical advantage, it was once a battlefield. On June 17 1975, 1 500 british troops fought 500 americans and lost, making about, in total, 1 500 soldiers ready to fight and not in a to bad condition. Nico was raising a level 1 army where he would bring back from the dead foot soldiers. Once he finished his chant, he put his arms outwards as if he was going to repel something. In the same language as before he chanted.

_Spirits in my father's realm, listen to my words._

_Rise up warriors of this place, leave the dark lands._

_Come back as shadows into your bodies,_

_May they be lost or not, somewhere else or near._

_Ancient warriors hear my plea, come help your brethren fight._

_Come help them against the enemy of heroes and of the gods._

_Come back to fight in my father's and mine name._

_Hear my plea and of my cousins, come help us from the plane of the Heroes._

He said it twice. Suddenly, between the zombies of Bunker Hill, other bodies started to appear. They appeared to be younger but there clothes were old. There specialty also varied. You had archers, shooters, cannons, swordsmans, chariots, horseman and other different positions of the army through History. Nico had changed his level 1 army into a level 3. This was the hardest level to maintain since he was using his powers to open a portal between the land of the dead and the land of the living, creating temporary bodies and enable them to think for themselves. It was harder since there were several conditions foot this army to stand and be useful. The first and most important condition was that the summoner had to be a child of Hades. The second one was that he had to concentrate to maintain the control over the undead. The last condition was that he had to have a lot of energy to maintain the army. If the spell wasn't done properly, the undead could roam around in the land of the living doing whatever they want. This would not be a good thing.

Nico had trained hard to arrive to his level, but it was still difficult for him to maintain concentration. He knew the consequences and did not want the army they had to become their enemy. His hands started to tremble. His concentration was slipping. "No" he said fearfully. But when he thought that all was lost, two small warm hands covered his. "I'm here little brother, relax and concentrate once more." was whispered in his ears. Seeing that he was having troubles maintaining the army, Amelia was sending her own energy to help Nico control it. Kronos was still to far for her to do the spell. It was the least she could do while waiting.

Percy, meanwhile, was trying his best to contact the rivers around them. He had slipped away during the fight of the creatures to go into the Mystic River. Once he had arrived, he submerged inside, swimming away from the land but not to far in case he had to escape.

"Mystic. Mystic. Can you hear me? We need your help with your brother Charles. The army of Kronos is here. Please use your powers to decimate some of the army?" He felt a whirlpool surround him. It was gentle and warm. It brought him up to the shores where he saw giant waves from sides of the semi-island getting ready to bear down on Kronos' army. The whirlpool brought him next to Arthur and Alexander.

"I gather that negotiations went well little brother." Xander asked.

"I think so, I just asked for there help. I didn't really negotiate. Although, judging by the giant waves, I would think they are willing to help us." Percy replied. The waves then crashed down at the end of the sentence, killing at least half of Kronos' army and a bit of the zombie army. Said Titan was furious.

"PERCY JACKSON!" roared Kronos/Luke, as he started to March towards the front lines.. He started to get closer to the gates of the fort.

"NOW!" shouted Arthur.

At that cry, Amelia started to chant to fast to be comprehensible. Her arms were stretched out, as if she wanted to grab something while the other was mimicking holding something. Out of the shadow, a giant hand rose out of the ground to Kronos/Luke in place. The titan started to thrash and move, trying to escape. Another hand, smaller this time, was approaching the chest of Luke where a bright black hole in the place of his heart was. The smaller hand went in and started to extract something non-recognizable and black. It was making pitiful wails and screams.

Once the whole thing was out of Luke's body, Mia started to move her hands as if she wanted to compact something into a ball. The spirit started to be crumbled into a ball by the two shadow hands. The one holding Luke brought it near Percy who had his swords out, ready to defend the body from some overzealous campers.

Seeing that the spirit was into a ball, Alexander put his hands in the same position as his sister and started to chant in the same fast pace as her. Water, that was covering the grounds, started to rise and surround the shadow hands, creating an even bigger prison to contain the soul.

Arthur soon joined into the fray. He and Thalia started to chant, albeit a bit slower, in Ancient Greece. They were facing the ball-like-prison, hands linked. The air around ball started to take form to freeze the water into a giant ball of ice.

"Percy, Nico, come give us a hand." The eldest of the dream-sibling shouted once more. Percy immediately started to chant, the two sword crossed to pointing towards the prison. Peter and Aurelius were next to Luke's body. Meanwhile, Nico started to chant to transfer the control of his army to the magic section. They would only sustain the army and make sure it does not go wild. They would not be able to add, take away or send away any soldiers. After he sensed that the zombie-army was no longer in his control, Nico stretched his hands towards the prison and chanted the same spell as his siblings/cousins. The ball-prison was becoming more solid, more compact and the screams of the prisoner could be heard.

Meanwhile, the battle had sort-of stop. Kronos' army were paralyzed, unable to do anything since their commander was being captured by some sort of spell. The defenders had no remorse taking down as many monsters as they could. They knew that they would reform themselves later on but for now, they were cutting down the numbers of monsters while they had the opportunity.

The prison started to become smaller and smaller until it was the size of a soccer ball. It glowed a bright white light and then suddenly, it became a solid black soccer-size prison ball. The screams of the titan stopped after pitching a very high note.

The battlefield was silent. The assailants were paralyzed in shock. Their Lord and Master, Kronos, had been, once again imprisoned and beaten.

The monsters fled while the demi-gods were stopped by the magicians' magic. Meanwhile, the Guards and Warriors were surrounding Arthur, Alexander, Amelia, Percy and Nico since they had used to much magic and had fallen into a coma to regain the energy that they had used. Thalia was being protected by the Huntresses for the same reason. Luke was still protected.

Apart from Thalia, they were all brought back to GH's infirmary where they were guarded and healed away from those from the camp. Gaia and Ouranos had taken over until their chosen awoke and could take over their jobs once more. They had forbidden the gods to punish any of the half-gods that had partaken the war on Kronos' side stating that it was the Gods on fault that they had to do what they do.

Two weeks had passed. Two long week filled with a great shouting match between the gods and their grandparents. A lot of the gods wanted Luke to be killed for "his" actions.

"Do you want to know the reason Kronos took over his body?" Ouranos hissed at them. "Kronos took advantage of his anger and sorrow to the gods and amplified those emotions. Added to the fact that someone manipulated his soulmate's love on to someone else and he had no choice but obey Kronos."

"What do you mean that he had no choice once his soulmate's love was transferred to someone else?" Ask a very clueless Aphrodite. The goddess of Love and Beauty was the one who oversaw who loved who, but Soul-mates were the Fates' department so if she stepped on their zone, she was cooked.

"Exactly what my husband said. You purposely twisted the love of Luke's soulmate and broke off the fragile link that made him fight Kronos. Otherwise, the titan would not have taken over the boy's body and the war wouldn't had happen. Not that you don't deserve it. You needed a wake-up call for your actions. This has gone to far for to long. What were you thinking not accepting minor gods into the camp? Not allowing them cabins for their children? Did you know that they had there own temples in the households? That they did not need big temples like you but just a small shrine of recognition? No? And you dare call yourselves all mighty! I want you to rectify your mistakes right away." Gaia turned to Aphrodite. "As for you missy! We will be having words with you. It's time for you to know your limits in your role. This isn't the first time that you have stepped in between soul-mates. When we are finished, the Sisters will be talking with you. I do hope that in the future, you will be listening more to your son Eros since he had always known who was a soulmate or not"

Needless to say that the gods were sulking as they were treated as unruly children. The meddling goddess was the most afraid of the all. You didn't come out unscathed after being talked to by the Original Gods and the Fates.

Since the camp was no longer in danger, most of the campers went back. A lot of the children wanted to stay at the Home since they preferred it to the camp. They felt more useful since they learned more, had a job and a family that wanted them. Much to the chagrin of their immortal parent.

At the beginning of the third week, the dream-siblings woke up in great shape. They immediately went back to work. Alexander started to co-ordinate the remodeling of the camp. Amelia took charge of her infirmary while Arthur was going through the mountain of parperwork that had stacked up high during his absence. Everyone could still remember the scream of horror and the sobbing that happened when he opened the door. Paperwork was the n°1 enemy, worst than any monsters. Arthur, on the other hand, personally thought that it was a type of monster. Two weeks later, Percy and Nico woke up.

Nico's first thought was if the army of zombies had been taken of. He was suppose to bring the spirits back to his father's kingdom at the end of the battle and had not thought of putting a timer on the army. luckily for him, Hades had taken care of everything once Kronos had been imprisoned.

Percy, on the other hand, had not left Luke's side. He should have been angry that his first friend had tried to kill him, but he could not. On top of that, starting from this year, he had puberty and his wet dreams always starred the blonde-haired man in front of him. Which was weird since a) he wasn't gay and b) he loved Annabeth, didn't he?

He and Annabeth had a big tantrum when they found out that they had been played by Aphrodite. Annabeth more-so since her logic was telling that she didn't love Percy and it had caused havoc to her conscience. The Goddess of Love had to evade Poseidon, Hermes and Athena for the next couple of years.

— this is a non-profit line. Don't sue please. —

Another month passed. Every day, from 8 am to 10 pm, Percy sat near Luke's bedside. He now understood why he had wet dreams of his first friend. He had spent those hours watching his face, memorizing each and every inch of it right up to the scar. He talked about the rumors and whatnots that happened in the Home, how the gods were behaving under there punishment, etc.

One day, while he was reading to Luke, Percy saw Hermes' son's eyes move. He quickly pressed a button for Amelia to come. Her office was right nex to where Luke was so she arrived fast. She did all sorts of tests, both mortal and "immortal" way (using hes shadows to find out if he was to belong to her father's realm or not.)

"He'll be alright. He's waking up normally." She told her cousin. His smile rewarded her statement.

"He won't have any complications?"

"None that I can sense physically. Mentally, however, … He will feel extremely guilty, especially for hurting you, but if you stand by his side then all will be alright. Don't abandon him, ok?"

Percy just nodded. "I won't. Not after all the hardships we went through and the seperation."

His sister/cousin smiled at that. "You have grown up to fast. It's seemed that it was only just yesterday that you were that scrawny little brat who had was paired up to Xander. You were so cute to with your big puffy eyes and small face."

She ruffled the black hair while the demi-god whined. "Ameeeeeeeeeeeeelia!"

Her bell-like laugh floated as she left him and his soul-mate alone. She was happy that her pseudo-little brother got his smile back. Once she was alone in her office, her face became more serious. It had been to long since she had seen such a bright-true smile. Amelia knew that it wasn't completely their fault but that wouldn't exclude the gods from her personal punishment. Hell hath no fury than a women's scorn and they - those that tormented Percy with their unjust accusations - would pay dearly. In the name of Gaia and Ouranos, justice will be served on a golden platter.

Her chilling laughter, if heard, would have reminded everyone that she was truly the dream of Hades.

— this is a non-profit line. Don't sue please. —

A couple of days passed where Luke drifted between the realm of Morpheus and the land of the living. Percy stood by him every minute, his older sister didn't had the heart to kick him out of the infirmary.

Finally, Luke's brilliant blue-sky eyes opened for good. The first image he saw was the sleeping head of Percy on his bedside.

Herme's son smiled. The boy was so beatiful, so full of innocence, and still loved him after all he did to him. Granted he was under Kronos' control, but still, he shoudl have tried harder to protect this shining soul. He put a hand on the black hair, wanting to feel the silky brands.

Percy stirred. Turning, his sea-green eyes met sky-blue ones. "Luke?" he asked, head still muddled by the sleep.

The older boy just smiled at that. Fully awake, Percy launched himself on Luke, hips straddling the other and began to kiss him.

The other one deepened the kiss, wanting more of this delicious nectar that was Percy. They contined to kiss, hands running along the others body to make sure that the other was solid, intermingling with each other's name.

Soon, the touches became more sensual, and before Percy could lose his shirt, a "Hem, Hem" could be heard.

Sheepeshly, both boys turned, with beet red faces, towards the audience that was composed of Amelia, Nico, Arthur, Alexander and — to the boy's even deeper mortification — Annabeth. Said girl just gave them a small smile, her eyes bright and shiny.

"It's alright. Aphrodite explained everything to me as well as gave me an apology. Just be happy together." She fled the hospital before anyone could move.

Amelia approached the duo. "Percy, would you please get down from the bed. I want to make sure that Luke is 100% healed." Percy complied, but the audience noticed that he kept a hand in his soul mate's.

The check-up was done quickly. Amelia was merely doing some formalities before letting Luke go. Just before he left, she whispered in his ear. "Hurt him and not even the after-life will be pleasant for you." She then smiled at him, a dangerous, I'm-going-to-kill-you-very-painfully-if-you-don't-comply smile. Percy wondered why Luke went pale of a sudden.

Arthur sat on the chair next to the bed while Amelia was doing her job. He then explained that even if a lot of people knew why he served Kronos, many of those living in the camp wanted him dead. He proposed that Luke come live in the Home, since nobody blamed him for anything and he would be safe. "Besides, you'll get to be near Percy." he teased, making the boys even redder than before.

The day passed with Percy showing Luke the Home. Once the day was done, they went to Percy's living area. Luke was still a bit tired, so they only un-dressed themselves, went together in bed and held each other tightly.

They had the rest of their lives to rectify the mistake the Goddess of Love made. That was all they needed to be together and become happy.

**THE END**


End file.
